The Pokemon Clans
by Ferndawn
Summary: this is a crossover where young Ash, Misty and Brock become Cats! they join Thunderclan, and must find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

I wanna be the very best

Like no-one ever was.

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,

Searching far and wide

Each Pokémon to understand the power that's inside

_Pokémon gotta Ketchum all_

It's you and me.

_Pokémon_

I know it's my destiny

_Pokémon _

Ooooh you're my best friend.

In a world we must defend

_Pokémon gotta Ketchum all_

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you POKÉMON

_Gotta Ketchum all_

Gotta Ketchum all

_Pokémon_

* * *

Prologue

Ash sighed. He and his friends, Misty and Brock were sitting on a hill, overlooking Celadon City, where Ash would get his 7th badge, the Flower Badge! He knew that Lady Erika, the leader of the Celadon Gym was a Grass Type specialist, so he would need fire type Pokémon. He looked at his Pokéballs and muttered "Pidgeotto, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Ponyta, and Pikachu." He smiled at the Pikachu sleeping next to him as he said the last one.

"Come on guys!" he said, looking at Brock and Misty "Let's go get a Flower Badge!"

Misty shook her head and closed her eyes as she picked up Togepi and said "Oh Ash, we just got here. Can't we take a little rest first? I hear that there might be some fabulous Water Pokémon around here." She opened her eyes and smiled.

She was disappointed though when Ash shook his head "If I'm going up against a Grass Pokémon trainer, I won't need Water, they are weak against Grass Type. Unless you know of some Fire Pokémon around here, I'm heading to the gym right away!"

Mist glanced pleadingly at Brock and whispered to him "please! If I know him right, as soon as he wins the badge we'll be back in the woods getting lost with all those icky bugs! This could be our only chance to get some food for a while!"

Brock nodded and looked over at Ash "Hey Ash, maybe Misty's right. Besides, where there's Grass and Water Pokémon, there are bound to be Fire Pokémon. How about we head into the woods, look around for a bit, and then go and find some food!"

Ash sighed and his shoulders slumped "I really wanted to get that badge today" he said "but, I'll have an even better chance of getting it if I've got more Fire Type Pokémon in my team" he looked up and said "Come on then, let's go everyone! Into the forest we go!"

Misty sighed with relief, her stomach grumbling at the thought of actual food. Her Togepi, who was cradled in her arms waved its arms and called out "Toge Togepi"

Ash placed his Pokéballs on his belt, and ran towards the forest opening, Brock and Misty close behind.

In the woods, Ash looked around. There was loads of Grass Type, and, sure enough, a few Water Type and Fire Type. Ash knew that he could use Pidgeotto, Charizard, and Ponyta. And, of course, he would use his Pikachu. But, he would need to get some new Pokémon to replace Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

He decided to start by catching a Vulpix. Its fire attacks were REALLY strong. Besides, he knew he couldn't borrow Brock's, because Brock refused to battle with it.

Just then, Ash bumped into a tree! He had been focusing on all the Pokémon; he hadn't even noticed it there! He stumbled away, and noticed a glowing ball that hovered in between this tree, and another. Brock and Misty, who had been running to keep up, couldn't stop in time, and they all fell into the glowing ball.

* * *

**Ooo Cliffhanger! Please Review. (oh and don't worry, the next chapter will be MUCH longer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**PrincessKatniss02: I know Ash normally doesn't have a Ponyta (I watched a few episodes since I replied to you) But, for later chapters, he needs a horse to get back to Kanto.**

**winxclubfan1: I sure will!**

**ATTENTION: the first 5 reviewers will get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

Ash opened his eyes. He was so tired. When he tried to stand, he fell down. He looked down, and nearly jumped out of his skin. He was a CAT!

He was a black cat with white paws and a white tail-tip. His Pokéballs were scattered on the ground around him, and Pikachu was sitting next to a large tree. Two other cats were next to him. One was an Orange She-Cat with white paws, and the third was a brown tom with black markings. Ash realized, with a jolt, that it was Misty and Brock!

Togepi lay next to Misty, and Onix was for some reason coiled up next to Brock.

Ash nuzzled them awake. When Misty saw her 'new look' she freaked out, running everywhere and screeching.

While she was doing that, Brock called Onix back into its Pokéball, and Ash dug a hole to bury them in, just until they could find a better spot for them. Of course, Pikachu and Togepi stayed out. Just as they finished, three cats came along, and Togepi ran to hide behind Misty.

One of them, a large gray-striped tom {Graystripe} looked at Pikachu, and licked his lips, slowly moving forwards. With a jolt, Ash realized what the tom wanted to do. "NO!" he said firmly, stepping forwards "You WON'T eat my buddy"

The other two cats, a cream she-cat {Millie} and a brown tabby tom, {Birchfall} looked at each-other like '_That cat is crazy'_ then, they too began to advance forwards. Brock and Misty positioned them-selves so that all three of them were guarding Togepi and Pikachu.

Brock said; "If you want him, you'll have to go through all of us." Brock looked at Ash, and then flicked his new tail towards where the Pokéballs were buried.

Ash understood and backed away slowly. When he reached the spot, he began to dig, while Misty and Brock made a shield for him, Pikachu, and Togepi. When he uncovered a Pokéball, he tossed it out; it opened, and out came Misty's Psyduck!

"REALLY ASH? WE'RE OVER HERE, KEEPING YOU ALL SAFE, AND YOU BRING OUT MY PSYDUCK?!" Misty yelled.

Ash winced, but kept digging. The next Pokéball he threw out produced Brock's Vulpix. The little Fox Pokémon called out "Vulllllll…pix."

Brock called out "Vulpix, jump up and use Flamethrower… But not on us!" he added.

The little red fox nodded and leaped up. As soon as it was high enough, it called out "Vulllllll" and flames began to gather in its mouth "Piiixx" the flames shot towards the three enemy cats.

The cream she-cat, gray-striped tom, and brown tabby tom all backed away, fear showing in their eyes. Then, they leaped away just as the flames scorched the ground in front of Ash, Misty, and Brock.

The gray one glared at Vulpix and said in a hushed voice to his friends; "Millie, Birchfall. What do you think? Should we risk taking them to Bramblestar?"

The cream she-cat, Millie did the gray one call her? Looked them over very carefully. Ash had finished calling out all their Pokémon, and was standing next to the others.

Altogether, the Pokémon they had, Pikachu, Ponyta, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Charizard, Onix, Geodude, Graveler, Vulpix, Rhyhorn, Golem, Togepi, Staru, Starmie, Psyduck, Goldeen, and, a Poliwhirl.

Their Pokémon were standing by their trainers, Ash had his mixed types, Brock had his Rock and Ground type, along with the Vulpix, which is a fire type, and Misty had her Water type, along with Togepi, which is a fairy type.

The brown tabby, Birchfall was it? Stepped forwards "I saw we take them to Bramblestar, if we leave them here Graystripe, who knows what could happen? Shadowclan could find them and use them against us!"

Millie nodded "I agree. They look strong, and who knows? Maybe they can be useful" she glared at Vulpix "And since they can control a fox, well, they must be strong in battle, and favored by Starclan."

While she was talking, Ash grabbed Pikachu and put it on his shoulder. _Just like old times_ he thought proudly.

Graystripe nodded and walked towards Ash, Brock, and Misty. When he reached them, he said "Who are you? Where are you from, how do you control those…animals, and which clan do you belong in?"

Ash, Misty, and Brock all looked at each-other. Finally, Ash stepped forwards "Well, I can answer three of your questions. My name is Ash." He decided not to say his last name, because it might offend the cats "These aren't exactly animals, they are Pokémon! I can control these six" he nodded to his Pokémon "Pikachu here was my first ever Pokémon." Then, Ash nodded at Misty, who had placed Togepi on her back, and took a step forwards.

"I'm Misty, my Pokémon are these six." She nodded at hers before continuing "My first Pokémon was Poliwhirl. I got him when it was still a little Poliwag!" then, she looked at Brock.

Brock stepped forwards and said "My name is Brock. My Pokémon are these six here!" he used his tail to point them out. _Brocks pretty good at that whole tail-flip thing. _Ash noticed as Brock continued to talk

"The three of us are from the Kanto Region. We aren't from Clans, but towns! Ash is from the Town of Pallet, Misty's from Cerulean City, and I'm from Pewter City."

Graystripe, Millie, and Birchfall looked confused, and Millie stepped forwards "We know not what you mean; towns, The 'Town of Pallet, Pewter City and, Cerulean City?" she tilted her head, but Graystripe stepped forwards and said;

"Never mind for now; what matters is…"

Graystripe was cut off by a meowing laugh that sounded all throughout the forest.

"It's time to; Prepare for Trouble" a familiar girl's voice called out, which was immediately answered by another voice, a boy this time, who said "And make it double."

A long furred white she-cat stepped out from behind a tree. Then, a black tom-cat stepped out from the other side, and a small brown and white tom-cat jumped from the top of the tree, together, they chanted;

"_To protect the world from devastation"_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above"_

"_Jessie"_

"_James"_

"_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"_

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight"_

"_Meowth that's right!"_

"Team Rocket" Ash, Brock, and Misty snarled at the same time. Ash wondered what those goons were up to this time…


End file.
